User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Archive This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I leave a comment somewhere else, I would hope to find a reply at the same place. Thanks. Background performers I'm working on a new subpage for you (and others) that will contain captures of the prominent background performers that we don't have articles for, yet. I'm not including each and every one but mainly the ones that stick out. I'll be posting them here. — Morder 22:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Cleanup of ISS Enterprise bridge image Hi! I saw you recently added an "image cleanup" boilerplate to this image - File:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bridge.jpg. May I ask how you think the image could be improved? Since it has no black bars or borders (at least, none that I can see), am I right in thinking that you believe the image's quality could be improved? I'd like to help out, if I can! :-) --Defiant 04:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Could use a new cap from the remastered episode, yes. --Alan 20:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, Alan. I'd forgot those were available! I do agree that your suggestion would be a good idea. I'm personally unable to take screencaps from the remastered eps, though, so hopefully someone else can. Thanks again, Alan! :-) --Defiant 21:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Alan. I saw you uploaded the remastered cap. That's fantastic! The pic's well cool, too! Great job. --Defiant 14:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Great work, also, on File:Cargo bay of HMS Bounty.jpg, it's much better than my attempt (I can't do collages very well but I try, when need be!) Any chance you could let me know if you included any of my previous attempt in yours? Not only for the "created by" part of the image description page but also because I'd be interested to know how you managed to so successfully merge the caps. By the way, regarding the fairly new remasters, do you know what's up with at all? It seems to have a completely different aspect ratio to the Special Edition DVD and cuts off part of the picture. Anyways, I don't mean to keep you, Alan - just thought I should let you know I'm impressed. :-) --Defiant 15:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : Nah, it's an old file: "Created: Monday, September 15, 2008, 7:44:11 PM." I have most all the interior caps for the BoP filed, I just never had time to do the write-ups for them after I finished everything above the "Interior" section of the article. --Alan 15:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I.S.S. Enterprise You deleted I.S.S. Enterprise with the edit summery "Unused redirect: content was: '#REDIRECT ISS Enterprise' (and the only contributor was 'Emmette Hernandez Coleman'". What did you mean by "unused"?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 22:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : That was almost a year ago so let me speculate: Unused = . Nevermind the fact that it is not is standard MA naming format and is actually more keystrokes than where it is going to: ISS Enterprise. --Alan 14:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Some people could be in the habit of using periods after abbreviations, and just because nothing links to the redirect does not mean people are not typing it into the search box--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Hey, Alan. Sorry I missed you on IRC yesterday, but I had a ton of things to do to get ready for my first week back at CNU, among other things. Also sorry for missing you this afternoon, I was actually sleeping at that time, lol! I will be online most of this evening if you want to talk. Sorry again. :( --From Andoria with Love 22:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Barclay Program 15 holograms Thank you for the help, sorry about the first incorrect page, I will be more carefull next time. User:Shamutto 14:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Re: "Why don't you lick me?" -- Because, despite popular belief, I don't actually swing that way. ;) Seriously, though, what's up? Sorry I missed you. From this moment on I demand that you not leave until I've replied to your message, no matter how long you have to wait! That's right, a Deeeeemaaaaaaaand it!!!! So, yah, um... reply back. :P --From Andoria with Love 19:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : IRC keeps disconnecting me. --Alan 20:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you give me the website where you got the Buck-Tothed Alien Image? Can you give me the website where you got the Buck-Tothed Alien Image?